Dragon
Dragon is a Rare Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its medal consists of forest green, with a lighter variant as the border. Its symbol depicts a dragon's head with three horns, a short one in the middle. It consists of high damage spells with rather high mobility and versatility mixed within each spell. It is a purchasable element costing 900 Diamonds. Trivia * Dragon is the third element to be based on mythical creatures; the other ones being Reaper, and Phoenix. * Ominous Wrath is the third ultimate to apply a visual effect to the map, the first being Darkness and the second being Aurora. * Dragon is the first and only Element to have a contact spell that requires aiming. * Dragon's Ultimate has been known to be buggy when used on the edges of maps. * Dragon's Ember was able to be used to glitch Explosion's shield to maximum power; however, this glitch has been fixed. * Dragon is another one of the many elements that came from Elemental Wars. * Ominous Wrath was originally supposed to be called Perilous Wrath, but was changed since "Perilous" had already used in one of Ice's spells, Perilous Hail. * Despite Ominous Wrath's description saying that the user hops on the back of the dragon, the player is actually inside it. **This might lead to some confusion, as you might think that the user has become the dragon. * When Dragon was released, Ominous Wrath had no target circles. ** Gamer Robot had to add in the target indicators, because of too many complaints saying that they couldn't see the targets. * Formidable Roar came from one of NoobHomieTM’s movesets, which he originally named "Dragon’s Roar". * Soaring Upheaval used to shoot out 3 bullets that did lower damage, but due to the fact that the 3rd bullet was too hard to land due to how close to the ground the caster was at this point, it was reduced to 2 bullets that did higher damage. * Fuming Whack uses the same sound effect for a meteor smash in Super Smash Bros for 3DS and Wii U. * When you use Ominous Wrath in Survival Mode, there is a high chance that you will be glitching out looking like the dragon is having a seizure, that due to the fact the dragon is actually outside the border. This also happens when you use Ominous Wrath close to the borders of the different maps on the game. * In the days of the Testing Standard, rushing with Fuming Whack was supposed to leave a trail and later was removed. * Fuming Whack is the first Contact spell to be chargeable. * Prior to Technology's release, Dragon was the only new element in the game to be purchaseable. * On the Testing Standard, Ominous Wrath used to last 10 seconds, but the time was later reduced to 5 seconds. * On the Testing Standard, Soaring Upheaval's bullet explosions had debris trail effects that were later removed. * Ominous Wrath is the only ultímate that has a extremely long range. Category:Elements Category:Rare Elements